I Told You So
by TheseFourWords
Summary: After Sakura drags Naruto and Sasuke to Madame Sabine's Crystal Ball Readings, all that Naruto can think about is the psychic's prediction. Who is the girl who's feelings he hasn't realized, who's loved him all of life and has navy hair ? NaruHina, one-shot, COMPLETE


_Thanks for reading, let me know what you think! ;3 3_

* * *

"Oh come on, Sakura, everyone knows that these things are scams!"

"This is the real deal! Everything that Madame Sabine has told me has come true! You believe me, right Sasuke?"

"Hn, the dobe's right for once. Psychic readings are bullshit."

Naruto winced as he saw Sakura's eye twitch and shot Sasuke an accusing glare before a swift punch was delivered to the back of their heads.

"**THEY'RE NOT BULLSHIT, YOU'RE BOTH COMING!**"

And that was exactly how Naruto Uzumaki found himself outside _Madame Sabine's Crystal Ball Readings_.

The neon sign with the name of the so-called 'psychic' glared down at him almost tauntingly and Naruto discreetly shot Sakura a dirty look as she led them into the shabby shop that sat between a café and book store, hidden in a part of Konoha he hadn't even known existed until 5 minutes ago. Though to be fair, he didn't really feel the need to explore anywhere in the village that wasn't on the way to Ichiraku Ramen.

"Damnit Naruto, stop sighing!" Sakura yelled irritably as Naruto let out an exaggerated breath of air, dragging his feet melodramatically as his teammate led them into a small waiting area. He plopped himself down onto a chair childishly, a pout ever present on his face before examining the dark room around him.

He was about ninety seven percent sure that he wouldn't be able to smell anything for the next three weeks due to what he felt was a ridiculous amount of candles flickering in the room. He supposed the warm lighting was meant to create an aura of mystery and wonder, something he might have found intriguing if he had one ounce of desire for being in his current situation (which he did not) and if he were into being bombarded with flowery, fruity, ocean breezy, _girly_ smells all at once (which he was not).

If he really had to judge he would have said that the pillows felt pretty comfortable, although he didn't really understand why it was necessary to have thirty pillows of every color and shape he could imagine strewn about a waiting room that was obviously not meant for more than five or six people. He figured that it must be some girl thing, which inevitably led to the conclusion that this aspect was also stupid.

"Hello! Hello my darlings!" an old woman entered the room boisterously, holding her arms out in welcome causing her many bells and jewels to clank together noisily. Naruto looked her up and down critically, taking in the utter frizzy-ness of her gray and white hair, the small hunch to her posture, the flamboyance of her flowing multi-colored dress, and the bump protruding from her chin that he wasn't entirely sure was a rather ugly mole or wart. He furrowed his brow and turned to Sakura.

"Don't. Say. A word," Sakura held a finger up to him as he opened his mouth to whine and he looked away with a short 'hmph', feeling a little satisfaction at the fact that Sasuke seemed about 3548% done with the situation while Sakura greeted the woman warmly and exchanged a few quiet words.

"Ah, so _these_ are the boys you've been telling me so much about," the woman said shrewdly, looking at Sasuke and himself with a mysterious smirk before waving her hand and turning. "Well come on then you two, into the back room with me!"

"What about Sakura?" he asked as they blindly followed the woman down a cramped hallway, Sakura's eyes trailing them from the waiting room with excitement.

"These readings are for _you_. Sakura is not allowed to listen," she responded as she slid open a door and stepped inside. Naruto followed Sasuke into the room where two magenta cushions were placed neatly onto the wooden floor in front of a small table with a navy cushion on the other side. He noted the crystal orb that sat on a purple cushion on the table, curiously noting what seemed to be like plumes of smoke billowing around inside it.

"Sit, sit!" The woman urged, motioning impatiently to the cushions as she took a seat atop her own. Naruto looked at Sasuke uneasily, but he merely shrugged in response and sat down with Naruto trailed behind him casting the woman a suspicious look.

"Men do not usually enter my shop, this is very exciting," she said giddily. "I am anxious to see who my crystal ball says is in store for your future."

"So what exactly are we supposed to do," Sasuke asked flatly, hands shoved in his pockets as he stared at the woman boredly. Madame Sabine giggled amusedly, shaking a knowing finger at his black haired teammate.

"You're an impatient one, you'll go first," and with a snap of her fingers the lights in the room dimmed. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly and Naruto jumped in surprise, instantly wary as he convinced himself that the woman was some kind of witch and preparing to make a run for the door in the case that she was preparing to sacrifice them in some sort of satanic ritual.

She raised her hands to hover a few inches over the glass ball and leaned forward with wide, curious eyes as she expected something that Naruto could not see. He was pretty sure she was just putting on a show, because all he could see was a bunch of smoke bouncing off the walls of the orb. She made little 'hmm' and 'ooh' noises and Sasuke and Naruto cast each other doubtful glances, obviously disbelieving of this old kook that Sakura had insisted on bringing them to. Sasuke quirked an eyebrow as she laughed delightfully and clapped her hands together, glancing between the two of them as she held her lips together to stifle her laughter. Naruto's interest peaked.

"What does it say?" Naruto leaned forward, unable to hold in his curiosity like Sasuke and wondering exactly what kind of girl could put up with such an asshole like the teme. Sasuke rolled his eyes, entirely unsurprised that his blockhead of a best friend would get caught up in the nonsense that was crystal ball readings.

"Well?" Sasuke asked impatiently, crossing his arms and very much wanting to leave this scam of a shop.

"You have a very interesting story that awaits you, my dear," she said as she gazed closely at the ball. "A tragic past has sealed your heart, yet dreams of the future will be fulfilled by the one who loves and has loved you truly for so long. Release the hold the past has on your heart and your eyes shall be opened to one who's stood by your side physically and figuratively. Your feelings towards this girl are clouded by pride, but a chance encounter in the moonlight will finally allow two hearts to become one. Many years are in store for you and a decimated family will become abundant again."

"Woah…Sasuke-teme," an awed Naruto turned his friend who looked away with an annoyed 'tch'.

_The one who's stood by your side…who loves and has loved you truly for so long…_ Naruto repeated the witch's words in his head and a sly grin etched itself onto his features as he leaned forward to catch his friends' eye.

"Sasuke-temeee–"

"Shut up dobe," Sasuke glanced at Naruto angrily, which only served to increase the size of the grin upon Naruto's face as he noticed the tiniest tint of pink present on his cheeks. He may not have been the smartest guy around, but if he could come to the conclusion the reading so blatantly inferred then he was sure his raven haired friend had as well.

"You know, that girl in the ball–"

"I said _shut up_ idiot," Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

"She sure sounds a lot like-"

"I swear; I'll kill you."

Naruto leaned closer to his friend; lips pursed with suppressed laughter as he opened his mouth and uttered a simple name: "Sakura-chan."

"Now, now, there will be no fighting in my shop!" Sabine scolded as Sasuke secured his hands tightly around Naruto's neck, the latter continuing to repeat the words "Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan" with a gurgled voice. Sasuke glared at the psychic hatefully, forcing himself to stop suffocating his idiot friend. He looked over and with one look at Naruto's smug expression, his eyes communicated a silent promise: _Say one word and I'm going to kill you._

"This is a load of crap," Sasuke said skeptically, looking at the psychic with eyes full of displeasure and loathing. There was no way in hell he was going to end up with Sakura, he told himself, hell would sooner freeze over before he returned her feelings. Sabine merely grinned in response.

"My predictions have never been wrong."

"Stupid," he muttered as Naruto bounced up and down happily in his spot. Sasuke mentally groaned, very much knowing that Naruto was not one to forget, and in effect would _never_ let him live this down. Why had he allowed himself to be dragged into this god forsaken shop again?

"My turn!" Naruto yelled, now utterly convinced of Madame Sabine's predictions since she seemed (to him, at least) to be spot on in the fate of his best friend. He folded his hands in his lap and leaned toward the crystal ball anxiously, his eyes bright with excitement like a child on his first day of school. "What does it say; does it tell you who I end up with?"

"Let me see what the ball says is in store for you," her hands hovered over the ball again as she moved her head closer and scanned the smoke for a reading. She squealed with delight as she placed her hands over her cheeks happily.

"What, what?!" Naruto almost demanded and Sasuke rolled his eyes once more.

"Oh the ball has much in store for you, young man." She clapped her hands together again. "Such tragedy in both of your lives, yet it gladdens me to see your wishes being fulfilled. A dream set many years ago will be achieved sooner than you may think, and by your side will be one who loves and has loved so purely and fully for most of her life. "

"Who is it!?"

"She's a beauty, framed by a waterfall of soft navy hair. One who judges you not with eyes that see beyond sight, yet your heart has not recognized her feelings. She is the one who is always nothing but happy to see you, always listening, always watching. The rainbow will bring two together, you need only open your eyes and your mind to see what has been in front of you all along. Glass will be broken and the daisy will guide you, and in the end, the successor will have a family once more."

"But…But…That's not fair, how come Sasuke gets to know he ends up with Sakura but I don't know who I end up with?" Naruto whined, jutting his lip out with sad eyes.

"What you recognize within your own reading is out of my control. Now off you go!" she shooed them out, snapping her fingers and returning light to the room.

"How did it go?" Sakura asked excitedly as they re-emerged into the waiting room. Sasuke shoved his hands into his pockets with a scowl while Naruto walked behind slowly, lost in thought.

"Hn," Sasuke walked past her and pushed the door open to leave.

"Hey, wait up! Goodbye Madame Sabine!" Sakura waved to the old psychic before rushing out the door after Sasuke.

_Open my eyes and mind to see what's been in front of me this whole time? Eyes that see beyond sight; what does that even mean?_ Naruto's brow furrowed in confusion, and he reached to open the door to the shop when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned to see Madame Sabine looking at him with an understanding expression.

"Don't think. Walk and she will come to you."

He smiled in return and with a short goodbye ran to catch up with his friends. If he noticed how closer Sasuke walked next to Sakura, he didn't point it out.

* * *

_Navy hair…nothing but happy to see you…always listening, always watching…the rainbow, the glass, the daisy…None of this makes any sense!_

"Ugh," Naruto dropped his head down onto the counter with a tired groan, his mind swimming with the words of the psychic. The world carried on around him without pause, unaware and uncaring of the emotional turmoil Naruto Uzumaki was experiencing.

"What's wrong, Naruto?"

Naruto looked up with a pout to see Teuchi looking at him with concern. Naruto sighed, staring at the untouched bowl of ramen in front of him.

"Sakura-chan dragged me to this psychic yesterday, and she told me about the girl I'm supposed to end up with. But none of what she says made any sense!"

"Oh, are you talking about Madame Sabine?" Ayame interjected excitedly, eyes bright. "She told me that the man I'm going to end up with is going to save my life! She's just amazing, isn't she?"

"Amazing isn't really the word I would use," Naruto muttered despondently, looking out into the street and watching people chatter happily with a frown on his face.

"So who's the lucky girl then?" Teuchi asked with a smile on his face as he looked down at his favorite customer. Many might have thought that Naruto would have ended up with that pink haired teammate of his, but Teuchi knew better. Having a front row seat in Naruto's transformation from a hyperactive prankster into a strong, good looking young man, the ramen shop owner could see from the beginning that Naruto's feelings for his teammate would not come to fruition for no other reason than that the two were completely incompatible.

No, two such loud, outspoken, _stubborn_ individuals like Naruto and the Haruno girl could never have had a constructive and long-lasting relationship (especially not with the Sasuke boy hanging around). Naruto needed someone not so much like himself, Teuchi affirmed as the old saying "opposites attract" popped into his mind. He needed someone who could ground him, be able to care for him above themselves always, and support him emotionally; the latter quality one which he was desperately in need of. Yet he also needed someone who could understand him, someone kind, with the same happy outlook that he had. Someone who could support his goals – someone like that Hyuuga girl he'd seen the boy bring around every week or so!

Teuchi swore heard angels singing in his head signaling the epiphany he'd just had as he looked at his daughter chattering away animatedly to the blonde. That Hinata friend of his was exactly the type of girl the boy needed! She was always kind, always smiling at him (it was obvious to the old man that the girl cared for him very much), and always seemed to be able to pick him up out of a slump with a few encouraging words. He thought back to the last time he'd seen the two sitting in his shop, smiling and laughing the entire time they ate. He'd wanted to tease the boy about how close they didn't seem to notice they were sitting, but he'd decided to spare the boy the embarrassment and instead enjoy the sound of laughter as he cooked more noodles. Sakura may care for her teammate but would never be able to love him in the way he deserved to be loved. Hinata Hyuuga, on the other hand, was the perfect girl for his young customer, and he opened his mouth to express this exact sentiment when Ayame leaned over the counter and pushed the blonde boy out of his shop eagerly.

"If she said to walk and the girl would come to you then what are you doing here!? Go, go!" Teuchi closed his mouth once more. "Just walk Naruto, Madame Sabine is always right!"

"A kook is what she is!" Naruto yelled back, and Teuchi shook his head with a light laugh. He'd just have to tell the boy tomorrow.

"_Just walk_, what kind of crap is that? That old bat is just a fraud," Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets as he sauntered down the street with no real destination in mind.

The village buzzed around him but Naruto lost himself in thought, trying to think of anything that would take his mind off the old lady's predictions. He thought about the report he'd been putting off for the past week and wondered how long he could continue procrastinating until Granny Tsunade brought down the hammer on him. He thought about various methods that he could use to embarrass Sasuke in front of Sakura and the countless ways he would bring up his reading at every opportunity possible. He thought about the squeals from the girls close by as they excitedly talked about Madame Sabine's predictions before realizing his mistake and slapping himself across the forehead. Was there nowhere he could go to get away from the old hag?

"She told me that the guy I'll marry will give me a tiger lily, and then a week later _Minoru gave me a tiger lily!_ And now we're dating!" A brunnete girl told her friends who squealed in response and began discussing when they could go and get their own predictions.

"You don't actually believe that crap, do you!?" Naruto yelled in frustration, and the girls who looked at him in surprise.

"What would you know about it; she's the real deal!" One of the girls put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes while her friends crossed their arms and looked at him expectantly.

"I know that she's just a scam artist trying to get people like you to pay her for bogus predictions!" Naruto pointed an accusing finger, wondering how any sane person could think the predictions could come true let alone _understand_ any of the cryptic messages in the first place.

"You're just mad because she probably told you that you're going to end up alone," the girl raised her nose with a 'hmph' before turning back to her friends who laughed. Naruto clenched his fist and turned with a huff, stomping down the street with renewed vigor.

"Gah, girls are crazy!" Naruto exclaimed, feeling angry and confused and a million other emotions as he made his way down the street. He muttered bitterly to himself as he turned the corner sharply, promptly running straight into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry, I wasn't paying atten– N-Naruto!" he heard a familiar voice exclaim in surprise and he looked down to find Hinata looking up at him with wide eyes.

"Hey Hinata!" Naruto greeted her warmly, watching as red flashed across her face and she tucked a piece of her navy hair behind her ears. "I didn't see you there! What's up, where are you headed?"

Hinata felt her heart thump wildly in her chest at the surprise encounter as she looked up at Naruto with complete surprise, and she clutched her shirt lightly as though that would prevent the troublesome organ from beating its way through her chest. She knew that it was completely irrational for him to be able to make her feel this way after all of this time; it wasn't like she'd never interacted with him that she should feel so shy and self-conscious. In fact, she'd actually been spending more time with him recently; going to get lunch at Ichiraku Ramen, training together, and just running into each other on the street. They'd even just gone on a mission together the last week! Yet for some reason that she couldn't begin to understand, even after all this time, his eyes and bright smile sent electricity through her heart and made butterflies flutter happily in her stomach.

"Hinata? You're not sick again, are you?" his question shook her out of her reverie as she felt him place his hand on her forehead in response to the redness of her face, which only served to redden it even more.

"N-No, I'm o-okay!" she stammered out. He lowered his hand and she mentally slapped herself to get a grip on her emotions. "I was just taking a walk, Naruto, and you?"

"Trying to get away from all this talk about that old scam artist," he replied with a pout, glancing around as though the strangers on the street around them were at fault. An idea popped into his head suddenly and his mood instantly lifted.

She tilted her head in confusion and he waved his hand and turned away from her. "Come on, I'll explain when we get there."

"G-Get where?" she asked in confusion as she trotted after him quickly before falling into step next to him, almost tripping when he turned to her with a dazzling smile.

"We're going to get something to drink, your favorite café is down the street right?"

Hinata was sure she was in heaven.

She walked down the street beside him, listening happily as he told her about the race around the village he'd had with Lee the previous day and smiling brightly when he laughed after she described Neji's face when she'd tricked him into believing that her father had seen him kissing Tenten at the theater last weekend.

He didn't know whether it was because he'd forgotten about all the talk of psychic predictions, or whether it was because when he was with Hinata he always seemed to be in a brighter mood, but he suddenly felt all his anger fade away as she led him to the door of the small café. However his smile faltered when his eyes caught sight of the symbol on the café's window.

Seven colors stacked in a perfect arch, each leg resting on a small white cloud, drawn above the words _Tegumi's Café_.

_The rainbow will bring two together, you need only open your eyes and your mind to see what has been in front of you all along._

"Naruto? Are you okay?" Hinata asked him with concern as he stood frozen, staring at the bright rainbow drawn on the window of the small shop. He blinked, losing the far off look in his eyes, and looked forward to see her looking up at him with worried eyes.

_What's been in front of you all along… _He stared at Hinata in confusion. Had her hair always been so long and navy?

"Uh…y-yeah. Yeah, I'm fine! Sorry, just got lost in thought for a second," he scratched the back of his head sheepishly, pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind as she smiled at him with uncertainty. He held open the door for her before following her inside, mind swimming with emotions he couldn't identify.

"What can I get for the lovely couple?" a middle aged woman with _Takumi_ written on her nametag looked at them with a smile on her face. Naruto felt his face heat up saw Hinata flush bright red as she attempted to sputter out a response while shaking her head, the woman looking between them expectantly.

"We're just friends," Naruto coughed out awkwardly, and he noticed Hinata look away almost sadly but he shrugged it off.

"Oh! I'm sorry, you two just look _adorable _together," the woman said, waving a hand at them as she laughed loudly and Hinata clutched the table to stop herself from fainting. "What can I get you two 'friends'?"

Naruto, pink slowly leaving his cheeks looked down at the menu quizzically, trying to understand the difference between a latte, cappuccino, and macchiato. He looked up at Hinata helplessly and she smiled sympathetically in understanding. Naruto was a simpleton, easily pleased by ramen and a soft drink and not well versed in the vast world that is coffee and tea. Ask him what an espresso is and he would reply with confidence that it is definitely a type of fish.

"We'll both have iced chai tea latte's please," Hinata said politely to the waitress who scribbled onto her notepad and turned away with a small smile.

"I have to tell you Hinata, I'm really glad I ran into you," Naruto closed his eyes and stretched, completely missing the way Hinata's eyes bugged out with disbelief and the way she rubbed her ears to make sure she was hearing things correctly.

"R-R-Really?" she stammered, scolding herself for allowing him to make her stutter. She was a nineteen year old jonin, not a trembling twelve year old little girl anymore.

"Yeah, you're the only girl with any sense in this village. I'm sure you wouldn't fall for that stupid old woman's lies. I'm tired of hearing all these girls talking about how amazing she is," he crossed his eyes grumpily and she looked at him with confusion.

"What old woman?" Hinata was perplexed. She was pretty sure that he'd given her a compliment, but she had no idea what he was complimenting her for.

"That kook Madame Sabine!" Naruto yelled loudly, and Hinata blushed lightly as some of the fellow patrons in the shop shot dirty looks towards their table. Naruto, oblivious as always, continued on with his rant. "She has that shop on the other side of the village next to that book shop, and she reads crystal balls and tells you who you're going to marry! Haven't you heard everyone talking about it!?"

Hinata smiled apologetically as the patron at the table next to them stood up with a huff and left the shop as Naruto dropped his head onto the table.

"Ah, _that_ woman. Sakura may have mentioned something about her once or twice," Hinata looked out the window innocently.

Once or twice? Sakura must have mentioned the woman to Hinata thousands of times within the past few days, begging her to make an appointment. Hinata was pretty sure Sakura had gotten on her hands and knees at one point, begging Hinata to go with her so they could figure out who the Hyuuga was going to marry. Hinata, however, had given her an adamant refusal. Surely she wasn't the only girl who thought a fortune teller describing your love life took the fun and spontaneity out of the whole thing? And Hinata wasn't really sure she wanted to know who she might end up with if he wasn't a blonde haired, blue eyed boy who's named rhymed with Shmaruto Shmuzumaki.

"Yeah well consider yourself lucky because she _dragged_ me and Sasuke there with her. At first I thought maybe she might have been right, because the teme's prediction was _obviously_ about Sakura–"

"Sasuke's was about Sakura? Sakura's was about Sasuke!" Hinata crooned girlishly, feeling suddenly very excited for her friend's future. If she had been Ino the whole village would have known by know, but Hinata was very alright with allowing the prediction to play out on its own time.

"Sakura's was about Sasuke!?" Naruto repeated enthusiastically and Hinata nodded, waving her hand trying to shush him and failing miserably.

"She told me this past weekend, after we got back from our mission?" She paused to see if he followed and he nodded in understanding. "I think Ino may have told her because she thought the woman was a fraud too since she was pretty sure that her prediction was about Chouji, and so she wanted Sakura to go to see if hers made any sense."

"Ino's was about _CHOUJI_?" Naruto said incredulously before bursting into melodious laughter, clutching his stomach and Hinata wanted to be ashamed of herself for gossiping about her friends but couldn't help but giggle along with him, placing a hand over her mouth to quiet herself as she saw another couple of patrons leave with glares on their faces.

"That's the greatest thing I've heard in my life," Naruto's laughs slowly faded as he wiped a tear from his eye and looked at Hinata who had an amused smile on her face, pearl eyes sparkling with delight. He almost wanted the woman's predictions to be true if it meant that Chouji and Ino would get together. "Did she say what the woman told her?"

"Well, yes…" Hinata said hesitantly, trying not to meet his eyes as he looked at her with puppy eyes, interlocking his fingers and holding them out in front of him and playfully begging her to tell him. "I really shouldn't–"

She stopped midsentence as he held his hand out across to the middle of the table, fingers bent into a fist save for his pinky which was extended straight out.

"Pinky promise," he grinned in response to the confusion on her face. "I, Naruto Uzumaki, promise you, Hinata Hyuuga, that I won't tell anyone that you told me what Sakura's prediction about Sasuke said."

Hinata bit her lip and hesitated, but unable to hold back her own smile reached her own arm out across the table and locked her pinky with his own. She opened her mouth to reply when he leaned forward suddenly and planted a soft kiss on the skin between his thumb and forefinger before leaning back and looking at her expectantly. She tried, and failed, to hold back the blush on her face as she leaned forward and mimicked his actions, fully sealing the secret between the two and he grinned with satisfaction.

This was one of the things he liked most about hanging out with Hinata. Others would have thought him immature and childish, but Hinata always went along with each of his quirks without question. He didn't have to worry about being punched like with Sakura, or being called an idiot like with Sasuke. With Hinata he was merely Naruto, no judgment involved. He felt a weird tingling in his stomach and blinked as a thought filled his mind.

_One who judges you not with eyes that see beyond sight_, he repeated the words in his mind. He gazed at Hinata across the table as she desperately avoided his eyes until the blush on her face faded, and mentally sighed. He found himself hoping the girl would be like Hinata, someone nice and funny and cute. Did he say cute? He watched her thank the waitress as she set their drinks down quickly before scurrying off to help another table, her eyes lighting up as she took as sip of the creamy liquid.

He'd never really thought about it much, but the way her eyes lit up like that when she was happy _was_ pretty cute. _Pretty cute? What am I, twelve years old? Hinata's a total babe. _Her hair was long and looked really soft, and she had smooth looking skin and a pretty smile; he'd have to be crazy if he didn't think she was good looking. And she always knew how to cheer him up and make him laugh. He suddenly found himself wondering if guys often asked her out. She was pretty shy around other people so she probably turned them down. But she also can't be mean, so would she be too nice to turn guys down? He didn't think he _liked_ the idea of Hinata going on dates with other guys.

Not like he and her had anything going on, he told himself, but they _have_ been meeting up pretty regularly and hanging out. That must mean something right? Sure he'd noticed how pretty she was (he is a guy after all) and _maybe_ had once or twice entertained the thought of the two of them together for a brief moment, but it's not like they were dating and he knew he didn't really have the right to not want guys asking her out. Maybe he could ask her about it? _What am I crazy, I can't ask Hinata if guys are asking her out!_ She would think he was a total creep! But _Kami_ did he want to know if she'd gone on any dates recently.

"So you want to know Sakura's prediction," she said as she set her drink back down in front of her and looked out the window, tapping her finger against her mouth to jar the memory. Naruto, still arguing with himself in his mind, could only nod his head dumbly as she turned to him with a sweet smile. He was pretty sure he'd never seen her smile _that_ smile at anyone else; the smile where her eyes glistened brightly and her eyebrows lifted ever so slightly as she looked at him, the corners of her mouth tilting up playfully. That was a smile that she only gave him, he thought with satisfaction.

"I can't remember exactly what she said, but it was something like _his heart is locked by the memory of his terrible past, and only you who have loved him truly through it all can unlock it._" Hinata nodded to herself. There was no doubt the man in Sakura's reading was Sasuke; she'd never loved anyone else throughout their entire childhood._ "_I think she said something like _your story will unfold only when he realizes the purity of you love for him_ and something about him coming to her under the full moon and the dreams that she's been holding onto since she was little finally coming true. She definitely mentioned something about having children, too."

Naruto leaned back and crossed his arms, shaking his head with a grin on his face as he soaked in the utter greatness of the opportunity that he'd been given. Oh yes, he'd definitely have to work in Sakura's reading about the teme into his plans to torment Sasuke. He only needed to figure out how to do it without breaking his pinky promise to Hinata.

"I agreed with her that it was definitely about Sasuke. She was so happy, that's probably the reason she dragged the two of you along with her, so she could try to find out if Sasuke's was about her or to get him to make a move," Hinata paused as a thought seemed to click into place in her mind. "Wait, so you got a reading?"

Naruto nearly spit out his drink, coughing after forcing it down his throat roughly as Hinata stared at him, looking for an answer he very much didn't want to give.

"W-Well yeah," he decided to pay with the lid of his cup as though that might make her forget about the subject.

"Um…w-what did it say?" she asked him quietly. Did he know who he was going to end up with, was that why he was so upset with Madame Sabine? Why couldn't she resist from asking? She was sure she didn't want to know who Naruto was going to end up with; it would hurt too much. But she couldn't live with herself if she just had to sit around waiting to watch it happen. He scratched the back of his neck and looked at her with an uneasy grin.

"Well you see, I thought the old lady was a fraud! But if Sasuke's and Sakura's predictions were about each other, then maybe mine is right too…" he paused, crossing his arms and looking at the window. "She _did_ give me a reading, but the thing is – I have no idea what it means or who it's about."

Hinata perked up a little. _M-Maybe…maybe I have a chance! _ If he didn't know who it was about there wasn't a reason that it _couldn't_ be about her, she reasoned with herself as she leaned towards the window a little and caught his eye.

"I-If you want…Um, I can help you figure it out? If you want?" she shrugged her shoulders slightly and gave him a close lipped smiled. Naruto flushed with embarrassment.

"It's really embarrassing, you really don't have to – I mean, it's not important or anything," he mumbled, trying to shift her away from the subject but sighed in defeat as she looked at him expectantly. "Okay, okay, I'll tell you. It's really confusing though!"

"That's okay, I want to know," she took another small sip of her drink. Naruto shift uncomfortably, not sure he really wanted to tell Hinata about this other girl that he was supposedly going to end up with.

"Well, the only thing she told me about her looks is that she's beautiful and has long navy hair. Kind of like yours." He froze as soon as the words came out of his mouth, wondering what had possessed him to add the last sentence as he and Hinata stared at each other in stunned silence.

"Here's your bill, have a good day!" the waitress appeared out of nowhere and they looked away from each other, muttering their thanks as they awkwardly gathered their things.

"Y-You were saying?" Hinata egged him on shyly as they stood up from the table and walked to the register. She reached to pull money out of her pocket, but stopped after Naruto adamantly refused to let her pay, instead pulling a few coins out of his little frog purse. He held the door open for her and she led him back into the warm Konoha air. Falling into step next to each other, he continued.

"She said that she's loved me for most of her life and doesn't judge me with _"eyes that see beyond sight"_, but that I haven't recognized her feelings. The old woman said that the girl is always happy to see me, and is the one who always listens and watches. She said something about the rainbow bringing us together, glass being broken and the daisy guiding me, too."

Hinata could barely hear his voice over the sound of her heart beating loudly in her ears. _L-Loved you most of her life? Always happy to see you, always listening and watching? That could be me! No wonder he was staring at the rainbow on the window ! B-But…maybe someone else has loved Naruto all of this time_, she thought sadly. _Eyes that see beyond sight…? T-The Byakugan? No, I'm just being crazy._ It took her a moment to find her voice and encourage him to continue. He slid his hands into his pockets and looked ahead, contemplating the psychic's words.

"Uh, she said that a dream I set a long time ago will be fulfilled and this girl will be by my side. Oh, and that _"the successor will have a family once more"_, whatever that means."

"Naruto!" Hinata exclaimed as he finished, a wide smile engraving itself on her face as she fought down an excited squeal.

"What?" he looked at her anxiously, hoping she'd understood some part of the message that had left him baffled.

"A dream you set a long time ago? The successor?" He looked at her blankly. "She's saying _you're going to become the Hokage_!"

"I'm going to be the Hokage…?" he repeated, almost as though he didn't understand the words coming out of her face until suddenly it clicked and recognition dawned on his face and he put his hands on her shoulders. "I'm going to be the Hokage. **I'M GOING TO BE THE HOKAGE!**"

She squeaked as he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her into the air and spinning in circles while laughing loudly and yelling _Hinata, I'm going to be the Hokage!_ She couldn't help but laugh with him, partially at how dense he was not to realize when he first heard the reading and partially because his laugh was so contagious. He radiated happiness as he set her back on the ground and practically jumped up and down, still clutching her to his chest.

"C-Congratulations Rokudaime Hokage," Hinata said playfully, a blush on her cheeks and he let out another boisterous laugh.

"I'd never make you call me that Hinata, I'll always be Naruto to you," he squeezed her lightly, meeting her gaze as she looked up to him with a smile and suddenly realizing the hug he was holding her in. "O-Oh, s-sorry about that," he released her, laughing awkwardly as he took as step away from her with a light blush.

"I-It's okay, Naruto," she shifted quietly, staring at her feet. _I didn't mind_. "I'm very happy for you."

"Thanks…" he said distantly as he stared at her. She really was great, he decided, always supporting and encouraging him... "Hey Hinata, I was just wondering – hey!"

His shoulder jerked forward as someone bumped into him roughly, and he turned as the person dropped a large object that shattered against the ground beside their feet.

"Oh no, my vase! The glass is shattered!" the old man exclaimed, holding his arms out towards the shattered glass despondently, an expression of despair on his face and Naruto looked between the vase and Hinata with confusion. _Glass will shatter…_

"Are you okay, did you get hurt?" Hinata reached for the man who shook her off and walked off with a grumble, mumbling to himself about dang kids not watching where they were going and how he was going to be late for his 3 o'clock appointment now. She pouted her lip out slightly, chastising the man in her head for being so rude. _Wait, 3 o'clock?_

"Oh!" she exclaimed as she glanced at her watch to find it read 2:45. _She_ was going to be late for her 3 o'clock meeting with Neji at the compound! "N-Naruto, I'm sorry but I have to go!"

"Huh?" his eyes focused on her as she waved her hand in front of her face.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I forgot I promised to meet Neji at the compound at 3. I'd better get going," she said sadly, sorry to have to cut their time together short.

"Oh, yeah…that's okay, Hinata." He said distantly, giving her the feeling that he was looking at her but not _at_ her.

"U-Um, I had a good time." She smiled hesitantly. "I'll see you soon."

"Yeah, bye Hinata." He watched her walk away and waved absently as a million thoughts raced through his mind.

_She's a beauty, framed by a waterfall of soft navy hair_.

Hinata was beautiful, and she had long, soft navy hair.

_One who judges you not with eyes that see beyond sight…_

He knew he could do or say anything to her and she wouldn't judge him. She'd always gone along with all his crazy schemes and supported his wildest ideas with a smile on her face and a word of encouragement. And her Byakugan could see deeper than regular eyes could…

_She is the one who is always nothing but happy to see you, always listening, always watching._

He thought of _that_ smile that she'd give him, the way her eyes lit up when she saw him. He thought of the way she listened to all of his problems and gave him solutions. He thought of the way she always knew how to cheer him up or make him laugh when he was angry or upset. He thought of the times when they were kids, and she'd encouraged him before his match against Neji, and offered to let him cheat off her test, and had given him ointment when he was hurt. She'd accepted him, even back then when he was an annoying troublemaker.

Maybe it was just a coincidence. Maybe the old lady really was a fraud, preying on the young shinobi of Konoha and giving them bogus readings. What did it matter that he was feeling a little disappointment that he might not end up with Hinata? It's not like they were dating, she probably didn't even think of him that way.

So why was _he_ suddenly thinking of her that way? Why was he suddenly thinking about how pretty she is, and how perfect her smile is, and how understanding she is? Why was he suddenly thinking about how happy he was when he was with her, and how he could just be himself around her? He watched her sink slowly into the distance as she walked away from him.

Maybe…Maybe it didn't matter who that old lady said he was going to end up with. He doubted that that girl could be as pretty as Hinata. He doubted that she would be as nice as Hinata, or understand him as well. He doubted that she would always know how to cheer him up like Hinata did, or be able to make him feel the way he did when Hinata smiled _that_ smile at him. Maybe he didn't want to try looking for some girl he didn't know anything about, he thought as he saw a woman hand Hinata a daisy as she walked by which she accepted with a smile. _The daisy…_

It was definitely not a coincidence.

And at that moment, he made up his mind. It didn't matter if Madame Sabine was the real deal or not. It didn't matter to him if she was or wasn't the girl the psychic thought he would end up with, he thought as he felt his feet move beneath him. He knew in that moment who _he_ wanted to end up with, and no prediction was going to stop him.

"Hey Hinata!" he called, racing forward to catch up with her and she stopped mid-step and looked back at him curiously.

"Naruto? Is everything okay?" she asked him with concern as he ran up and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Everything is great!" he grinned brightly at her. "I just wanted to ask you something."

"Okay," she returned his smile and he felt his stomach do flips. "What is it?"

"I was just wondering…what are you doing tomorrow night?"

* * *

The next night when they walked into Ichiraku's with Naruto proudly announcing to the entire restaurant that they were on a date – a real, actual _date_ – Teuchi would turn to Ayame and say, "I told you so."


End file.
